Stormbringer
by NeonZangetsu
Summary: Just as she fell into the depths of despair, she found him. Or perhaps, he found her. Or perhaps, they found each other. Stiil, who would have thought that such a union could ever exist between the two unlikliest of heroes? Fairy Tail X-Over NarutoxErza!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Poor Erza-chan! She had such a sad past! Nobody should have to endure that much suffering! Nobody! Therefore, I have taken pangs to rectify it! Oh, and for you Fairy Tail fans, this takes place directly after she first wakes on that deserted isle after Jellal boots her out of the Tower of Heaven. Also, Naruto has full access to his chakra and Kyuubi-based powers, in case any of you might be wondering. As to WHY and HOW he landed in the Fairy Tail universe this time...well, that will be explained rather easily in this chapter.**

**Tower of Compassion**

She'd always known pain.

Now it was a greater pain that consumed her,a great and terrible ache; one of lonliness and despair. Hers was a pain that no one_-no child-_should have to know, and yet, she knew it almost as intimately as she knew herself. She'd lost everything. Her friends, her life, her happiness; she'd lost them all. All because of Jellall and that sudden bout of insanity. And to make matters worse she couldn't tell anyone about any of it because if she did, then Jellal would kill everyone. It didn't matter that she had magic now. Even if she _could_ use magic, she still couldn't do anything.

Anything at all.

Crouched at the base of the mountains, one could just discern the smallest of shadows; lingering at the base of the great misty peaks that pierced the clouds. She lay there, curled into a fetal position; a ball of tattered pale rags and covulsions, accompanied by the occasional whimper. Ragged red hair lay splayed about the child's face, obscuring her face_-and her remaining eye-_from view.

She lay there, and as she lay there, she wept.

She wept for everything she had lost and everything she could never hope to regain. She wept for herself, for her friends, for Rob and Jellal and oh...oh..._oh_ _Jellal._ What had happened to him back there? What had caused him to suddenly become so depraved, so cruel? It was as if all the light inside of him had been swallowed up; devoured, by a great and unholy blackness the like of which she'd never seen.

What was she going to do now? What _could_ she do? Unbidden, the image of Rob-of his sacrifice-flooded her mind. That mark on his back...that had been the mark of a guild, of Rob's guild. Dimly, she tried to push through the pain and recall what he had told her of it. What had its name been, again? Fairy...Tail? Ah! Yes! That was the name! The name of Rob's guild, the guild of the man who had treated her like his own grandaughter...

...and who had _died,_ for her sake.

_'I want to join that guild.'_

Unbidden, the thought entered her mind. Unbidden, the desire swelled within her chest; the desire to be amongst other magic users such as herself-inept though she was-the prospect of which was almost enough to lift her from her depression and send her sinking spirits soaring once again...

_Clank._

The steady sound of armored footfalls alerted her to the prescence of another. Heavy footsteps intruded upon her mourning, a rhytmic _thump-thump-thump_ that eventually armored boot stepped into the corner of her peripheal vision, and, with her remaining eye, she turned her head toward him. Rather, she tried. Instead, all that emerged from her lips was a barren whimper. The stanger inclined his head slightly, as if he were actually appraising her condition.

"Where the hell did you come from?" A voice like liquid asked. "Dropping out of the sky like that_...jeez!"_

Slowly, warily, she raised her gaze to meet his own.

He was a handsome youth, if intense. His blond hair was disheveled, his blue eyes intelligent, his features balanced. Whisker marks tripled each cheek cheeks that might have dimpled with a constantly bright and enthused grin; no matter the situation or mission. Now, he was intense, his visage free of the baby fat that had cursed him in his younger years. Chiseled and nigh but expressionless, that face squinted down at her through the moonligh, frowning at her thoroughly bedgraggled state.

Warily, the armored stranger raised a hand in greeting.

"What do we have here?" The youth murmurred, his eyes widening as they fell upon her one. "Shit!" He swore. "What...happened to your eye? Nevermind!" He shook his head and bent to one knee before her, inspecting her for injuries. Finding nothing but the occasional cut and bruise he laid his hands over her, palms splayed down. A slow sense of warmth suffused her body, working its way up from the tips of her toes to the bridge of her nose. She shivered, feeling strangely relieved when it_-whatever it was-_receded too soon, leaving her gasping on the ground, suddenly devoid of all the aches and pains that had consumed her existence up until now.

Save for her left eye.

"I'm sorry about your eye," The young stranger gasped, breathless as he leaned back on his haunches, the act of which thrust his face into the moonlight. "But that's the best I can do for now." She followed him with her gaze, but said nothing, not even so much as a whisper. Just now...that had been magic. He'd healed her. With magic. That meant that this man was a mage, and if he was a mage, then he might know about Fairy Tail. He might**...!**

The girl stiffened.

There, emblazoned upon his forearm, was a mark, the same mark that Rob had borne upon his back. It was a strange, glossy red, not unlike the eerie circular mark adorning the boy's chiseled stomach; the difference being that she _knew_ the former, and not the latter. That...this...was the mark of Fairy Tail. She was looking at a Fairy Tail mage, an _actual mage_ from Rob's guild; the guild of Fairy Tail!

"Are you alright?" The blond stranger asked, noting the sudden surprise hidden with her eyes, his gaze sweeping over her quivering form once more. "Here take my cloak," He offered it to her. "Now, I'm going to see if I can find your parents," He began slowly, only to pause when she shook her head. "Ah." He smiled sadly, knowingly. "So you're an orphan too, are you?"

The silence was deafening.

"W-What do you mean by that?" she asked at last, finally finding her voice. "An orphan?"

"Aha!" The stranger laughed with a triumphant grin, his teeth a streak of white in the night. "She speaks!" Then his turned a dour expression toward her. "Sorry. I had begun to think that you were either mute, or you were simply terrified of me." As he spoke, the heavy armour slid from his features, vanishing in a glare of golden light; one that left him standing as it dissipated; leaving him in an orange sleeveless shirt and a black pair of cargo pants with open-toed sandals. She half expected the mark to vanish as well, but there it remained, standing out tall and proud upon his forehead.

"The name's Naruto." He introduced himself. "Uzumaki Naruto. Now, I don't normally say this to complete strangers, but I think Kyuubi's taken a bit of a shine to you." When she made as if to ask just who this "Kyuubi" was, his expression cautioned against it. "That being said," Naruto continued undaunted, "I can't just leave you here like that. So how 'bout I bring you back to my guild and we can have someone take a look at that eye of yours, Erza-san?"

Her eyes bulged.

"How did you...?"

_...know your name?"_ Naruto finished for her eerily." Then he smiled, smiled and tapped a forefinger to his brow. "It's a Dragon Slayer thing. Well its not _really_ a Dragon Slayer thing, its just something I picked up from a certain dragon, so yeah, nevermind, I talk alot when I get nervous." Chuckling, he scuffed his sandals against the dirt, kicking up a cloud of dust. "Ugh, nevermind that, too! I'm rambling, aren't I? No, wait, don't answer that question. I definitely am." Throwing his hands up in exasperation he held out both arms in the hope that she would take ahold of one.

Erza took his right hand dubiously.

"So you're...a mage?"

Naruto beamed.

"You bet your ass I am!" He postured proudly. "Dragon Slayer of the Storm, at yer service!"

Erza couldn't help herself.

She giggled.

It felt strange to laugh now, after she had experienced so much sorrow. And yet somehow, the blatant honesty of this uncouth blond was enough to lift her spirts and ease all the worries and woes the girl had been carrying inside of herself for so very long.

"You are... a very strange boy." she relented at last.

Naruto laughed.

"Strange? You don't know the half of it! Try being ripped out of your own dimension by a psychotic Uchiha, flung into another, forced to relive your childhood, while being held captive and simultaneously raised by an equally insane dragon for most of that childhood until it mysteriously dissapeared, and _then_ you can tell me what is strange and what isn't!" Somehow, Naruto must've found this funny, because he was laughing by the time he finished.

Erza blinked.

"That is strange." She admitted. "Is all of that really true?"

"Of course it is!" Naruto facefaulted. "You can't make up that kind of crap these days! But hey, I said I'd take you to my guild, right?" When she began to protest, he shook his head once more, refusing to accept her equally timid refusal. "You've heard of Fairy Tail, right?" When she nodded he grinned again. "You have! Great! In that case you should really see it up close! It's-

"I...I want to join your guild!" Erza spluttered out suddenly, her anxiety overwhelming her. "Please! I beg of you!" Naruto paused, his eyes widening then narrowing as Scarlet announced her audacious request. "I want to join Rob's guild!" Aghast by her sudden lack of reverence, he could only scratch at the back of his head. Didn't the master have a friend named Rob, at one point or another? As if the girl didn't have enough magical power already...

"Eh...that's not really for me to say," He began. "I can bring you to Magnolia, but its really up to the master whether you join or not...

"Then at least take me there as you said you would!" Erza begged, struggling to overcome her overwhelming admiration for her strange saviour. "Please!" So sincere was her fervour that she really decided the matter without even knowing it. That she'd decided it, that she'd sealed her fate, simply by asking? At the time, she hadn't thought of this and she would not think of it until a great many years later; because the one known as Naruto smiled, and that smile sent her cheeks burning.

"Let us go then, Erza-san."

And with that, for the first time in her young life, Erza Scarlet burst into joyful tears.

**A/N: Yeah, NarutoxErza pairing up in here! Worry not, Fairy Tail fans, I'll stay relatively true to the storyline, so no worries. There may be an odd filler arc in there here and there, but hey, I'm known for originality if nothing else, neh? Here's to NarutoxErza!**


	2. Path to Power

**A/N: Poor Erza-chan! She had such a sad past! Nobody should have to endure that much suffering! Nobody! Therefore, I have taken pangs to rectify it! Oh, and for you Fairy Tail fans, this takes place directly after she first wakes on that deserted isle after Jellal boots her out of the Tower of Heaven. Also, Naruto has full access to his chakra and Kyuubi-based powers, in case any of you might be wondering. As to WHY and HOW he landed in the Fairy Tail universe this time...well, that will be explained rather easily in this chapter.**

**Also, I made a bit of an error. Naruto has a SCAR on his forhead. The fairy tail guild stamp is on his shoulder. Not that we've cleared that up, on we go!**

_"This is...Rob's guild."_

_~Erza Scarlet._

**Path to Power**

_"What's with the girl?"_

These were the first words Erza Scarlet heard as she stepped through the doors of Fairy Tail. Clutching Naruto's hand like a lifeline, the redhead hazarded a glance at the one who had spoken. She wasn't impressed. Not by what she saw. Rather, who. A young boy of no more than eight, wearing no more than a pair of black boxers, peered back at her intently from a nearby table. Beside him sat a young girl in a pleated checkered dress her attention focused on what looked like a deck of cards. Despite herself, Erza balked.

There were...kids in this guild!

"Gray...your clothes." the girl remarked without so much as a backward glance. The boy looked down at himself, finally realizing his lack of clothing. His eyes flew wide open as he understood his near-nakedness, much to the amusement of the guild.

_"Gah!"_

Erza blanched as he scurried off to find his clothes.

"This _is_ the place Grandpa Rob talked about." she murmurred. "Isn't it?"

Naruto grinned, gave her a reassuring pat on the head.

"Sure is!"

His gaze seemed to suggest otherwise, however, as though he were searching for something. Or someone. She followed after him, reluctant to release his hand, the only thing tethering her here. She felt the eyes of his guildmates upon her, questing for answers even as he tugged her forward through the throng of mages. She knew none of them, but each of them seemed incredibly interested in _her_ to the point where her guide found himself assailed with constant questions and jeers.

"So you've taken on another apprentice?" One of them, a young mage with bright purple hair, inquired of the blond. "How many does that make now? Eight?"

"Your words, Macao." Naruto grinned back. "Not mine."

"Isn't she a little young for you?" Another grinned around the pipe he was smoking. He promptly found that pipe smashed alongside most of his face as the blond lowered his heel leaving his body to carrom off the floor and into the northernmost wall. Mages and sorcerors alike scuttled out of their way after that. Naruto tittered softly to himself as they continued on.

"Nice one, Wakaba."

Erza flushed.

"Apprentice?"

"I've trained most of the youngsters here." The dragonslayer replied with a wistful expression. "Well, not all of them." His gaze slid to the right as he turned blinking at a blur of pink and red as it flashed before his sight and her vision. His left hand came up as effortlessly as one would swat a fly. "Case in point-

___"Karyū no Tekken!"_

A flaming fist collided with the blonde's palm and promptly found itself extinguished. Its owner grunted in surprise, and acknowledgement and retreated to a safe distance, despite the lack of a counterattack. Erza found herself face to face with a boy roughly three years her junior, his pink hair and scalef scarf contrasting one another sharply. He grinned like an _absolute idiot_ pleased that his opponent had been forced to block his latest attempt of an attack. He growled, exposing sharpened canines.

"Naruto-nii!" The boy declared loudly. "Fight me!"

"Not bad, Natsu." Naruto praised. "I actually had to block that one."

"I said fight me!"

"Maybe later." Erza found herself tugged toward the stairs. "I need to get our guest settled in-

_"Karyū no Hōkō!"_

Once again, the flames surged forward, this time from the pinkette's lips. Once again they found themselves stifled between the blonde's fingertips. Naruto lowered his palm for the second time, revealing lightly charred digits and a dissapointed scowl.

"Alright." He ammended. "Show me what you can do."

Seeing no point in further banter, the boy lunged, hurtling flame infused fists at the blonde's head. He had smashed countless opponents this way before and he saw no reason why such tactics would fail him now that he had the upper hand. Naruo fought back smartly, less recklessly than Erza would've expected. He ducked and weaved, effortlessly evading the worst of boy's blows, and deflecting the rest with his free hand. He had yet to release hers, Erza realized, as she watched the elder mage push another punch aside, brushing it back with but two fingers.

"Is that it?" he chided the boy, now known as Natsu, between blocks. "I thought you were going to fight me Natsu! Not bore me to death. You'll never make S-Class before Mira at this rate."

"Shut up!" The boy screamed, drawing breath for another roar. "I'll show you! _Karyū no-_

Naruto grinned.

"That's not a roar, Natsu."

The boy blanched.

"W-Wait a sec!" he pleaded, suddenly fearful. "I'm not ready!"

**"This is a roar!"**

For the first time since their spar had begun, the blonde released Erza's hand. And she soon saw why. She stepped backward swiftly, eyes widening as a ghastly tide of magical power erupted from the blond. She nearly found herself blown backward, such was the force with which it surged.

_"Sutōryū no..._

Then he inhaled. _Sharply._ Indigo, violet, azure and jade, these were the colors that burst before his lips, inviting a torrent of energy to the heart of the guild. Naruto inhaled and his stomach swelled, then his chest, then his cheeks, as all the while the magic worked its way upward through his body, building into a blinding surge. He thrust his face forward, his lips parted in a defiant scream rippling from his lips, bursting forth in a sea of light that caused everyone's eyes_-Erza's and Fairy Tail's alike-_to bulge in comprehension.

"Oi oi," Macao gawped. "Aren't they overdoing it again?!"

Erza glanced up at him.

"Do they do this often?"

The older man sweatdropped.

"You really don't know a damned thing about this guild, do you?"

Erza shook her head.

"Here they go," Wakaba muttered rubbing at his sore jaw and cracked pipe. "I swear, this happens everytime they're in the same room."

"It's good to be young, isn't it?" Macao chortled.

His partner laughed.

"Sure is!"

Erza turned away from the old diddy's just in time to witness the full wrath of the storm.

_**...Hōkō/**Hōkō!"_

The twin roars collided, each seeking to overwhelm one another. Viridian clashed against crimson, the fury of the storm rampaging against the all-consuming wrath of the flame. Thought it lasted for only an instant, the deadlock subsided the moment Natsu began to falter. Lacking the prodigous reserves of his predcessors, he could only look on and seethe in silent fury as Naruto's roar overpowered his _own_ that tide of jade and saffron surging forward to overwhelm the young lad, its jaws spread wide to remind him of his foolishness.

"Ooooh shit!"

Shrieking and spitting, the energies rankled over him, driving him from his feet and into the floor. He emerged surprisingly intact, considering that the blond had held back. Erza nudged at the pinkette with her foot. He groaned. Unable to believe the strength and stamina she'd just witnessed, she stole a backwards glance at Naruto.

"Are you really that strong? She asked.

The blond only grinned.

"Hmmm...perhaps a demonstration would be best."

"Oi!" Naruto shouted. "Gildarts!"

Fairy Tail's strongest mage turned, presenting Erza with the profile of man somewhere in his mid-to-late thirties. Kindly brown eyes, red hair combed back over his scalp and a strong jaw. She could see precious little of him beyond that, his body being obscured by that black cloak and whatnot. What she saw next nearly stopped her heart. Because Naruto lunged at him, forcing the older mage to spin away.

Wordlessly, Naruto opened his left palm and channeled his element through his fingers; summoning a lance of lightning. He swiftly gripped it and swung both towards his opponent's exposed body. Even if Gildarts could regain his posture in time to evade the attack, Naruto now held an extra blade. His opponent's defenses were as good as shattered.

Naruto's breath caught in his throat as Gildarts completed his revolution,

Gildarts raised a hand, and Naruto felt every single hair on the back of his neck stand up. At the last second he aborted the attack, throwing himself away and to the side, just in time. An ear shattering crack resounded through his ears and sent him sprawling.

"Not bad!" The crash mage laughed. "You nearly got me that time, Naruto!"

The dragon responded with a ear shattering laugh of his own and lunged anew.

Little Erza could only blanch. Forget training...

How on earth was she ever going to _survive_ in this guild?

**A/N: Yeah, NarutoxErza pairing up in here! Worry not, Fairy Tail fans, I'll stay relatively true to the storyline, so no worries. Erza's rivalry with Mira will still happen, she's just struggling to adapt to the chaos that is Fairy worries, she'll get used to it soon enough. Sorry if its short, but I'm off to work! That being said...**

**REVIEW, WOULD YOU KINDLY?**

**R&R! =D**


End file.
